


Just Tired

by bellaP



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Titans (Comics)
Genre: DC Comics Rebirth, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Roy Harper, Titans, Wally West is The Flash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:21:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24482719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellaP/pseuds/bellaP
Summary: Just a short story based on the prompt: “I don’t know what’s wrong okay? I’m just… really tired.”
Comments: 4
Kudos: 131





	Just Tired

It had started after a mission with the Titans. 

“Man ‘wing you really took a big hit. How are you even standing?” Roy asked a little aggressively, but Dick knew he was just hiding his concern. Dick however, was using all of his strength to keep standing, so he just shot Roy a glance instead of a snarky quip. 

“Right, right. Trained by the Bat and all.” 

This week they had been fighting robots. Killer robots. Currently, all the robots were destroyed. After Dick had been unceremoniously thrown into a wall (which is what resulted in a definite concussion) he had figured out a way to shut down the rest of the robots while his team destroyed the ones attacking. 

This definitely had not been Dick’s week. Bruce and Damian had been away on a mission which left Gotham to Dick once more. Usually, he would have backup but Tim had been on a mission with his team which left Dick with Cass for a few days before Cass had to go finish a mission from a lead she had. So after that, it was just Gotham city and Batman. But this Batman also happened to be a police officer, Nightwing and the leader of the Titans. 

This Batman was also running on a few hours of sleep and the pounding in his head did nothing to help his tiredness. 

“Well, I don’t know about you guys but I’ve had enough of the whole ‘robots taking over the world’ schtick.” Dick said looking around at his teammates. 

Wally was stretching out while Donna was looking at some of the robot scraps. Garth was surveying the street and Roy was looking quizzically at Dick. 

Roy and Dick were the only ones on the Titans without powers. This obviously proved to be a problem sometimes, although neither of them would ever admit it. Roy didn’t mind hand to hand combat, and he was pretty damn good at it, but he would always prefer his arrows. Dick, however, loved to be in the center ring. He thrived with hand to hand combat, which sometimes resulted in him being thrown into walls. Like this time. 

Dick didn’t know if it was just the concussion, or his exhaustion, or his fight with Bruce, but he definitely wasn’t feeling it today. 

“I think we are finished here.” Donna said, throwing a robot head across the street. 

“Yes, I’d have to agree.” Garth turned around and they all started heading back to their ship. 

“Well I could use a pizza.” Roy said and immediately began arguing with Wally over what toppings they were going to get.

“I’m just saying, you guys don't need to get anchovies. Sometimes I think you do it just to spite me.” Garth had his arms crossed, but Wally and Roy were just laughing at him. 

Dick got up from where he had been kneeling and headed towards the ship. A wave of dizziness hit him and his feet couldn’t seem to move the way they normally would. This resulted in him stumbling over a piece of robot, but Dick managed to catch himself on a light pole. He closed his eyes for a second, took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair before turning to walk back towards the ship. 

“You sure you’re good ‘wing? Looking a little pale there.” This time Wally was asking. Wally looked Dick up and down. He wanted to help his friend, but sometimes Dick would get closed off if you offered help the wrong way. Wally knew Dick had been working as Batman this week and sometimes his best friend just pushed himself too hard.

“Just peachy.” It took all of Dick’s concentration to keep his feet moving as he entered the ship, and he was grateful when he finally got to his seat and slumped down in it. This didn’t go unnoticed, as Wally and Roy exchanged glances. 

Dick fought against the welcoming feel of sleep. He knew he just had to make it to the tower and then he could sleep. 

Just gotta make it to the tower. 

“Pizza will be ready in a half hour.” Wally said, once they entered the Tower. 

He shot his friend a thumbs up and headed towards his room. Dick had never been so thankful to be at the Tower. His head was pounding as he entered the bathroom and started the shower. He let the water fall over him and decided that he should finish his shower sooner rather than later, unless he wanted his friends to find him drowned in his own bathroom. When he was done, he put on a pair of sweatpants and a sweatshirt. He stepped out of his room to get some water from the kitchen when his phone started ringing. He looked at the caller ID and saw it was Bruce. 

“Hey.” Dick said as he put his phone to his ear. Bruce rarely called Dick first, so this was probably important. 

“You did the report wrong.” Bruce grunted. 

Ahh Bruce, always right to the point. 

“I’m good thanks for asking.” Dick muttered as he made his way to the kitchen. Donna, Garth, Wally, and Roy were sitting on the couch right outside the kitchen.

Dick leaned over the sink in the kitchen while Bruce yelled in his ear. This was great. Dick had been too tired. He had missed a detail. And apparently an important one based on Bruce’s tone. 

“Right, right. Won’t happen again.” Dick said gloomily and hung up just as Donna popped her head into the kitchen. 

“Pizza’s here!” She said with a smile. 

“Be right there.” Dick replied, but Donna walked up to him and grabbed his chin so his face was in line with hers. The movement jostled his head and made him more dizzy as he tried to focus his eyes on Donna’s. He just wanted to be in his room asleep, and that's where he was planning on heading. 

“How’s your head?” Donna asked. Clearly noting how Dick’s eyes wouldn’t focus on hers. 

“Hard as ever.” Dick said, blinking as he continued trying to meet Donna’s eyes. He tried to shoot her a little smile, but his tricks usually didn’t work on Donna. 

“Nice try boy wonder. Your pupils are huge.” Donna let go of his face and stepped back with a disapproving glare. 

“M’ fine.” Dick turned away from Donna and started walking back towards the other room when the room began to spin. The pounding in his head seemed to double and he heard a glass shatter and realized he had dropped his glass of water. His arms were outstretched like he was trying to keep his balance. 

“Dick, you okay man?” Roy asked, while he and Wally got up to go check on Dick. 

“Yeah, yeah. M’ just gonna- lie down here for a while.” Dick said before the whole room went sideways and his vision went dark. 

Dick’s pretty sure he wasn’t out for that long, because when he opened his eyes again he was laying on the couch and greeted by Roy shining a flashlight in his eyes. 

“Roy, ‘s bright.” Dick muttered, swatting Roy’s hand away from him. 

“Welcome back to the land of the living.” Roy turned off the flashlight and sat down on the ground. 

“Dick, why would you not mention you were injured?” Garth asked. 

“He never mentions it Garth, we should have known by now.” Roy responded.

“Well I noticed and I told you we should have said something.” Wally stood over Dick protectively, crossing his arms. 

“Well I thought he would have said something.” Roy said again, which erupted in Roy, Garth and Wally arguing, much too loud for Dick’s pleasure. 

“Nngh. Guys.” Dick said as he turned his head a little bit more into the couch and it immediately got quiet. 

“If being concussed is all it takes to get you guys quiet, maybe I should do it more often.” Dick remarked. 

“Oh shut it. You’ve got the biggest mouth out of all of us.” Roy said. 

“You’ve been out of it all week Dick. What’s going on?” Donna asked, and it sounded aggressive, which Dick really didn’t want to deal with right now. He really didn’t want another lecture. 

When Dick didn’t answer, Wally spoke up. 

“He was Batman this week.” 

Dick pushed his head more into the pillow as another fit of arguments broke out. 

“Guys.” Dick said again, and was greeted with silence once more, though he knew it wouldn’t last. 

“Why don’t you tell us these things?” Garth asked and Donna took another step closer to the couch. 

“Would you like us to take you back to Gotham? Maybe Bruce or Alfred could-” 

“No.” Dick cut Donna off before she could even finish her thought. He knew they were just trying to help, but he just wanted to sleep. It seemed like everytime he got injured, they wanted to call Bruce. 

That was probably Dick’s fault though. He usually hid his injuries until they got better or worse. And when they got worse, his team would be forced to take him back to Gotham. They probably thought Dick was hiding something bigger. But he wasn’t. He was just tired and concussed. 

“Dick. What’s wrong?” Wally asked and he was met with an immediate response. 

“Nothing.” Though the pounding in Dick’s head contradicted his statement. 

“Dick, come on.” Roy pressed. And this time Dick opened his eyes and saw three faces staring down at him, arms crossed, with passive expressions. 

“I don’t know what’s wrong okay? I’m just… really tired.” Dick closed his eyes again and hoped that his friends would stop asking so many questions. A couple moments passed and Dick used them to concentrate on his breathing. 

Dick felt two hands gently grab his head and lift it up a little before he was placed back down on someone’s lap. Gentle hands stroked through his hair and then he heard Donna’s voice. 

“Then rest.” 

“Alright, hand me a slice of pizza.” Roy said and suddenly Dick’s legs were lifted up and someone sat down under them. He felt a plate rested on his legs and realized Roy was using him as a table. He felt someone else move his feet, and recognized Wally at the end of the couch. Garth sat down in the armchair next to them and turned on the TV. 

“What movie?” Garth asked, flipping through channels. 

“How about Jaws?” Roy asked with a smirk. 

“Oh, oh or what about Free Willy?” Wally asked, grinning widely.

Garth just glared at them, and Dick found himself dozing off to the sounds of his friends bickering. 

They ended up watching Finding Nemo.


End file.
